


Real.

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Después de la Guerra de Irak, hay cosas que James no puede olvidar, o quizá no se lo permite, porque Steve está detrás de esas memorias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real.

Steve Rogers/ James (Bucky) Barnes AU: Real.  
Por: Monz_Loveless.  
—Bucky, soy Steve…  
—Tú eres mi misión.  
James a menudo tiene esos sueños, más seguido de lo que le gustaría a pesar de que casi no puede dormir. Siempre tratan de lo mismo, él siendo un perverso experimento donde su cometido es asesinar al Capitán Steve Rogers, pero eso no es lo peor de esos sueños, lo peor es que la misión siempre se cumple, y despierta pensando que está cubierto de su sangre.  
¿Qué hora es? Quizá la misma de todas las noches, quizá esta vez varió un poco porque el dolor es más intenso. Grita con todas sus fuerzas y se revuelve entre las sábanas como si fueran una camisa de fuerza, o probablemente sí lo sea y ya está completamente loco. Los médicos explican el terror nocturno que padece como un producto del síndrome post-traumático que le ocasionó la guerra, y aunque las pastillas lo ayudan a dormir, las pesadillas no disminuyen ni siquiera cuando han aumentado las horas de terapia.

Unos brazos le presionan los hombros contra la cama, diciéndole que despierte, a pesar de que la voz ajena la opacan sus gritos, él no está consciente de nada, hasta que despierta y los ojos de Steve se fijan sobre él. James tiene el cabello pegado a la cara debido al sudor, y tiembla como si estuviera aterrado, porque en realidad lo está.  
Se lleva una mano al hombro izquierdo, cuando siente un profundo dolor recorriéndole desde la punta de los dedos hasta la clavícula, pero sólo confirma lo que ya sabe, su brazo no está ahí y experimenta lo que la medicina llama “dolores fantasma”, que básicamente es un dolor experimentado en una parte del cuerpo, una que ya no está o no funciona.

Steve intenta calmarlo con palabras que James no escucha, porque un zumbido le invade los oídos y su imagen se le distorsiona, aún así Steve seca su rostro y le acomoda un poco el cabello que ya le llega casi hasta los hombros, y parece que sigue diciendo cosas alentadoras porque su respiración comienza a acompasarse.  
El capitán Rogers toma un par de pastillas del frasco junto a la mesa de noche y se las ofrece con un vaso de agua porque ya se ha levantado de la cama, James no quiere llorar, cada noche promete que no lo hará, pero noches como esa tiende a romper su promesa una vez que siente ese nudo presionándole la garganta.

—Yo…te apuñalé, una y otra vez, hasta que la mano se me llenó de sangre, Steve, yo no quería, ellos…—Steve le dirige una mirada afligida que rápidamente procura que sea una ligera sonrisa, una que diga: No te preocupes.

—No-real —dice Steve como si no fuera la gran cosa, era una mecánica que había inventado cuando las pesadillas de Bucky aumentaron, podían mantener conversaciones casi eternas en la madrugada, donde rememoraban cada suceso que recordaban y lo iban catalogando en reales e irreales, generalmente hasta que Bucky lograba quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Podían empezar desde cosas muy simples como el sabor de su helado favorito hasta las más escabrosas, que tenían que ver con las secuelas de la guerra y la manera en la que estalló la granada, haciendo que James perdiera el brazo izquierdo. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos le había implantado un brazo biónico, de última tecnología y completamente funcional, pero eso no arreglaba su desequilibrio mental y todo el dolor.

—Salvaste mi vida —prosigue el Capitán Rogers y mira atentamente cuando James sostiene las pastillas, se las lleva a la boca y finalmente toma un poco de agua.

—Real, supongo —dice Bucky, bajando la mirada y a la vez curvando ligeramente los labios, en una ligerísima sonrisa que se apaga de inmediato.

—Matamos a muchas personas en esos siete años, algunas eran inocentes —dice James, mientras se talla el rostro, quitándose un par de lágrimas, Steve bajó la cabeza, sabía lo que eso significaba, también había tenido muchas pesadillas donde veía inocentes morir, donde los misiles arrasaban a diestra y siniestra, cuando la lucha contra el terrorismo se volvió un interés personal, que cobró muchas vidas y arruinó otras tantas.

—Real…pero también salvamos muchas vidas previniendo ataques, la guerra no trae sólo cosas malas Bucky.  
—Mi brazo de metal dice lo contrario.

—Que estés vivo me da la razón —Steve no quiso parecer burdo y James no supo qué más decir, desde siempre él había sido el del buen humor, el de carácter positivo aún en los momentos difíciles, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

—¿Me quieres a pesar de todo? —eso era algo que Bucky no preguntaba a menudo, pero en ese momento necesitaba oírlo, como un bálsamo para aliviar las llagas que le provocaban sus demonios.

—No hay nada más real —Steve le acarició la mejilla y después tomó un mechón castaño entre sus dedos, James ya no era más un soldado, ya no tenía por qué lucir como tal.

Observó a Steve entre lágrimas, y le pidió de manera silenciosa que se acercara, haciéndole espacio entre las mantas, mientras comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento, Steve subió a la cama, no sin antes besarle la frente y los labios, su regazo era el lugar favorito de James, el único lugar donde podía sentirse seguro y donde podía quedarse dormido.  
A más de dos años del fin de la guerra, dentro de esa pequeña casa que comparten en Indiana, el lugar donde crecieron juntos y donde planean pasar el resto de sus días, James sabe que hay algo más importante por lo cual luchar, la felicidad, esa que sólo siente junto a Steve, a pesar de todo, y la esperanza que no pierde, porque no tiene que afrontar las secuelas de la realidad solo.  
FIN.


End file.
